


Magnus's Friends

by NotEvenThat



Series: Rainy Nights/Sunny Mornings Verse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec and Magnus meet for the first time, Angst, Child Alec Lightwood, Child Magnus Bane, Directly Implied Child Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Magnus's POV, Rainy Nights and Sunny Mornings, Starvation, Warlock Alec, warlock magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: Magnus had three friends in his life. A bird that came to visit him, a monster that wasn't real and finally a little boy name Alec, who brought cookies.





	Magnus's Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written as part of my other fic 'Rainy Nights and Sunny Mornings.' I promised one shots from Alec and Magnus's POV and I think we're far enough in the story that we can start them.  
> If you haven't read that fic and you don't want too, then I suppose this is just an AU where Magnus has lived hidden in his family's barn, while Alec has lived inside taking Magnus's place as his parent's son. With that information, I think you can read this alone. I'd really recommend reading the main fic though.

Magnus was four years old when he made a friend for the first time.

Every morning, when the sunlight was just starting to stream through the windows and the birds were chirping loud in the morning light, a small bird would come and sit between the boards, chirping quietly as Magnus watched. It was blue and fluffy and it stared at Magnus curiously, not even scared of him until Magnus moved.

The first few times Magnus tried to go up to it, it flew away. Magnus didn’t really mind though. Everyone was scared of him. It wasn’t the birds fault. He just wished that it wouldn’t fly away. He just wished that it would stay for a little bit longer without getting scared but he understood.

The next morning, when Magnus woke up, he didn’t move from his corner. Not even with the splinters digging into his shoulder. See, the bird was there again. It was staring at him from it's place on the wall and it's head cocked as Magnus watched it.

Sami didn’t come with any food today, so the bird and Magnus watched each other for a long time but eventually Magnus had to go the bathroom. He stood up slowly, his small feet moving carefully across the ruinous floor, trying almost desperately not to scare the bird away.

It flew away anyway and Magnus stood and watched as it flew back to it's friends and then landed on top of the house, so far away from him. He turned and dangled his feet down to reach the first step on the ladder. Then he blinked the tears in his eyes away and walked down to the creek, without letting them fall.

The next morning the bird flew away almost instantly but Magnus had a plan to make the bird like him, so he didn’t mind. Sami had left him some crackers that morning. Magnus couldn’t help but eat some. He was hungry. Sami hadn’t left him food in a few days, so he sat in the hay and ate most of them before even climbing the ladder.

He tried to save three of them but his stomach started aching in the middle of the night and he couldn’t help but eat two more. In the morning, he was left with one cracker. He nibbled on it, only tasting a little of the salt, before he stood up.

The bird wasn’t there yet. He woke up a bit earlier than he normally did and he could hear the birds in the trees, just starting to wake up, so he tried to hurry. He was going to place the cracker on the board, so that when the bird came it could have the cracker and then it would know that Magnus was nice, even if he looked scary.

It didn’t work, though. The board was thin and the gap was large. Magnus dropped the cracker and he watched as it tumbled down below him into the mud.

Instantly, there were tears in his eyes. He could go get the cracker, if he really wanted too but the bird wasn’t going to want it now that it landed in the mud. The bird would think that he was probably trying to be mean.

Magnus sat down on the floor and wiped furiously at the tears in his eyes. He’d just go eat the cracker later, when he got hungry.

Magnus sat there for a long time, not moving only because he had nothing else to do.

Minutes, possibly hours later, something clicked above Magnus’s head and he jumped, staring at the little blue bird on the board, holding the cracker in his claw. He expected the bird to fly away when he jumped. It didn’t though. It stayed there and it watched Magnus cautiously for a few moments before slowly starting to eat the cracker, it's eyes never leaving Magnus’s.

When the bird was finished, it stayed for a little longer, cocking it's head and clicking at Magnus, almost like it was trying to thank him.

And then it just flew away.

It didn’t come back much after that. Magnus wasn’t sure what birds did, when they weren’t where they normally were but maybe the bird found someone else that it liked better than Magnus. Maybe the bird found someone else, who didn’t look scary and had better food. Magnus understood. He’d leave himself too, if he could.

 

The second friend Magnus ever had wasn’t real. Or, at least, Magnus assumed that he wasn’t real days later, when his skin had stopped burning and the acid in his stomach had stopped trying to come up.

Magnus noticed that something was wrong when he started shaking. The barn was warm always. Even at night when the sun disappeared, Magnus still sweat in his sleep and he still rolled around, kicking his feet out of his blanket to get away from the heat. Today though, he was shaking and his skin was wet and cold even though Magnus knew the air around him wasn’t.

Then, he started throwing up. Mostly, water came up because Magnus hadn’t eaten anything in the past couple of days. The water burned as it came up and Magnus was too weak to walk down to the creek and get some clean water. So, he laid there and coughed until his throat stopped burning because of the water and started burning because it was raw.

The next few days passed in a blur of sweat, throwing up and pain. Magnus woke up for a few moments every couple of hours and eventually, he woke up covered in his own urine, though he didn’t even realize that's why he was wet until later. He laid there half delirious and he watched as a fly landed on the thin cloth wrapped around him. Only then he noticed, though blurry eyes, that someone was watching him.

There was a man in the barn with him, only he didn’t look like any man that Magnus had ever seen. His skin was dark black and his feet twisted into shapes like the skin on trees.

The man didn’t move when Magnus noticed him but Magnus started crying anyway. He was too young to understand what death was but he knew of the concept. He knew that he was dying and now there was a man here that looked far too much like a _monster_ to be anything else. Magnus was terrified and tears streamed down his face as he rolled, coughing dark water onto the wood next to him.

The man didn’t move then either but slowly, ever so slowly, he started walking forward and when he knelt down next to Magnus, he whispered something in a language that meant nothing to Magnus, at least, not yet.

"You will not die here.”

Magnus didn’t remember anything else but when he woke up, his body had stopped shiver and when he stumbled down to the creak, washed the filth from his body and took a few deep glugs of the water, he didn’t throw up.

Magnus didn’t really want to consider his imaginary friend a friend but he _had_ walked over to him, whispered something and then Magnus woken up and he was okay. So, Magnus figured that he was a friend. Maybe, like him, the man just looked scary.

Magnus felt bad for days, that he had been scared when he saw the man. He felt bad even after he had decided that the man wasn’t real.

 

The third friend Magnus ever had came armed with a weapon.

It was the boy from the house where Sami lived. He walked into Magnus’s barn clutching a big stick in his hand and carrying a bag over his shoulder that swayed when he walked. He stood on the lower level, staring hesitantly around at the hay and bugs.

Magnus hated the boy. He had never been this close to him but he hadn’t needed too to know that he hated him. Watching was enough.

Every morning, Sami walked into the boy’s bedroom and woke him up. She kissed his head and she ran her fingers through his dark hair, until he sat up and then they both left the room and went somewhere that Magnus couldn’t watch. Sometimes, Sami carried the boy out as he curled sleepily onto Sami’s shoulder. Sometimes, they held hands at they left. Sometimes, they just left. Magnus hated it all the same.

Sami had never hugged him. No one had ever hugged him, except himself.

Sometimes, Magnus wished that the boy would die and then maybe Sami would be so sad that she would let Magnus come inside, even though he scared her.

That never happened though and now here the boy was, in Magnus’s barn.

For a few moments, Magnus hoped that the boy wasn’t going to see the ladder but he did and after a moment he turned and tightened his expression before starting to walk towards it.

It took the boy a long time to climb it because he stopped every few moments, like he was scared that he was going to fall. He didn’t fall though and eventually he reached the top.

Magnus didn’t hide. He thought about it, he thought about hiding behind his blanket or maybe just standing against the wall really still, but no matter what the boy was going to see him and Magnus didn’t want him to think that he was scared of him. He wasn’t scared. The boy should be scared and he would be, when he finally saw Magnus. So, he just stood there in the center of the room and waited.

The boy obviously hadn’t expected to find Magnus. He probably had expected to find nothing or maybe a normally little boy in the barn for him to play with. Magnus wasn’t normal though. He was a _monster._

The boy reached the top of the ladder and he froze there, one foot thrown over the wood floor to climb onto it, the other still supporting himself on the ladder. He looked up at Magnus, his eyes wide in shock.

Magnus thought he was going to scream and start climbing down, so he could run away. He didn’t though. He glanced between his own hands and Magnus’s eyes before suddenly slipping backwards. The stick that he was holding fell to the ground below and his arms flailed as he cried out.

Magnus saw what was going to happen a second before it did. The boy was going to fall off the ladder. He was going to fall backwards and when he hit the ground he was going to get really hurt. Magnus knew because he had fallen from the ladder once and he had been really hurt.

This boy was smaller than he was. If he fell, he was probably going to die.

Without even thinking about it, Magnus darted forward and grabbed the boy's arms tight in his and then he pulled him up, hard. They both fell against the wood floor and Magnus felt the splinter dig into his arm as they landed.

After the boy had calmed down, he reached into the bag that he brought and he handed Magnus a cookie. It was one that Sami made. Magnus could tell because once she had brought him one, a long time ago when she hadn’t been as scared of him as she was now.

Magnus hadn’t wanted to be the boy's friend but he figured that stopping him from falling was a pretty friend thing to do.

When the boy came back the next day, Magnus didn’t mind and after a few days, his time with the boy became all he looked forward too.

Magnus was five when he met Alec and he learned what a friend was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any cute scenes (whether they explicitly happened in the main fic or not) that you'd like to see from either Alec or Magnus's POV, feel free to suggest them!  
> Also, just feel free to leave any general comments, as always.


End file.
